JURAMENTO OSCURO
by Lunatica Dark
Summary: Un Relato por el Halloween. -Cuando el amor de dos personas esta más allá de los limites mortales y surge un pacto eterno, un juramento de un amor sin final, para dominar la noche como dos habitantes de la oscuridad, bajo la luna y los misterios legendarios.- Oneshot. Slash. Dark. AU. Criaturas sobrenaturales.- ¡Las musas y yo esperamos sus comentarios!


**Declaración: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

**Las musas y yo los hemos colocado en estos universos alternativos, para su gusto y el nuestro… ¡esperamos sus comentarios! ¡Por fa! XD**

"**Juramento Oscuro"**

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por su pálido rostro, su corazón era estrujado por lo que le parecía era un mordaza que le ahogaba, abrazándose a sí mismo sentía una presión en la garganta que la sofocaba debido al llanto, los ojos ya le dolían de tanto llorar y el pecho se estremecía con cada sollozo.

Era tan injusto se decía a si mismo, pero la vida siempre había sido así con él, estaba solo, tan solo… **-La oscuridad y el silencio me absorben- **se dijo a si mismo con un estrangulado sollozo. Sentía como la oscuridad se extendía a pasos agigantados a su alrededor y el silencio era algo ominoso.

Vestido con ropas de luto negras casi se perdía en la oscuridad que predominaba en aquel cementerio, la neblina se arremolinaba en su entorno casi como brazos que pretendían alcanzarle, la luna estaba atrapada entre las nubes, lo que le quitaba claridad a la noche.

Suspiro lastimeramente, se inclino hacia la lápida y acaricio el nombre allí tallado con un gesto que hablaba tanto de amor que cortaba el aliento… Unas gotas de agua salada que rezumaban por sus ojos verdes cayeron sobre aquellas flores que descansaban en la loza de mármol.

**-Aún te amo, siempre te amare-** las palabras salieron de su boca como un juramento, lleno de lamento y de dolor. El viento soplo con fuerza removiendo sus cabellos oscuros, haciendo sentir fría la humedad en su rostro, con la manga de su camisa se limpio los restos de agua salada.

Se levanto lentamente, a regañadientes se alejo de la lápida, hizo una inclinación de cabeza… Busco entre sus ropas, en ese momento la luna escapo de entre las nubes, iluminando magnánimamente el lugar, sobre el césped brillaban gotas de rocío, el mármol pulido resplandecía bajos sus rayos.

Unos segundos después la pálida luz de la luna hacia brillar la lamina de plata de una daga con empuñadura de oro, alzada en el aire por la mano temblorosa del joven con dirección a su pecho donde sentía un corazón muerto…

El silencio se hizo sobrecogedor, como una multitud conteniendo el aliento… **-Te amo-** palabras que flotaban en el viento, salidas de la boca con un tono lleno de dolor desde el centro de su alma **-Siempre te amare- **estando a punto de incrustar el objeto cortante en su pecho, pero… algo estremeció todo su ser y un escalofrió galopo en su cuerpo.

**-Yo también te amo y nunca lo dejare de hacer-** hablo una voz cautivadora, varonil y musical.

El joven quedo paralizado, muy lentamente se giro casi con temor y esperanza a la vez… Esa voz, esa voz… Era inconfundible…

Cuando volteo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, se los restregó sin darle crédito a lo que veían sus esmeraldas. Cuando los volvió a abrir, su corazón casi se salía de su pecho, al contemplar aquella sonrisa de medio lado, esos ojos oscuros, ese cabello negro acariciado por el viento, ese rostro… Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos como un torrente.

Se quedo paralizado cuando sintió algo frío que le acariciaba el rostro, alzo la vista y quedo atrapado en esos ojos negros como dos carbones encendidos **–Soy real, estoy aquí…-** fueron las palabras del hombre frente a él antes de atrapar sus labios en un apasionado beso **–Y te amo-.**

Esas palabras le hicieron querer gritar de la emoción pero la duda lo carcomía, enredo sus brazos en torno a ese cuerpo amado y al sentirlo sólido lo abrazo con más fuerza, no sabía si quería gritar, llorar, reírse o asustarse. **–Pero ¿cómo yo…?-**

Sintió uno dedos fríos sobre sus labios **–Ahora amor mío, este paraíso oscuro esta a nuestra disposición-** respondió el hombre, abarcando todo con su brazo señalando la noche y enroscando su brazo libre en torno de la cintura del joven.

**-Pero habías… Habías… Mu….-** no podía pronunciar esas palabras, no al sentir ese calor que sólo le brindaban la seguridad de aquellos brazos, no cuando decir esas palabras era negar el gran regocijo que sentía en todo su ser.

-**Alguien me dio una nueva oportunidad, para estar a tu lado-** respondió el sujeto, el joven observo un destello rojo en esa mirada y lo comprendió todo.

**-Entonces ¿tenemos la eternidad por delante Severus?-** pregunta algo dudoso.

**-Sí, si así lo quieres Harry- **él le contestó con esa sonrisa de medio lado que siempre le paralizaba el corazón.

Él joven sujetando una de sus manos ahora frías y apoyándola sobre una de sus mejillas **–Contigo hasta el final mi amor, lo juro-** le dice con total seguridad.

Él ojinegro sujetando la mano con delicadeza, la acerca a sus labios y besa su dorso con una mirada cargada de tanto amor que le partía el alma **–Te amo y lo haré eternamente, lo juro-** susurro con voz sobrenatural.

_Sobre la lápida de mármol, descansaban unas rosas blancas que en su centro resguardaban una rosa negra como la noche, una daga de plata y unas gotas carmesí._

Dos figuras elegantes ser perdían en la noche de plenilunio y la oscuridad los absorbía… Desde entonces se convirtieron en una leyenda, en un misterio.

Dejando detrás de ellos una lápida que rezaba:

N **09-01-1960** M **02-10-1998**

**Severus Snape**

"_Siempre Te Amare"_

**Eternamente Tuyo Harry P.**

_**Fin**_

_**¡LA MAGIA RESPLANDEZCA EN SUS VIDAS!**_

**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**

***Lunatica y las musas***


End file.
